Elemental Aura
by Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Au- There is a legend, a legend that tells of six duel monsters that are more than even Ka, that each represent one of the attributes, these monsters are said to choose a human and these humans could either be the saviours of the world or the instrument of it's destruction.
1. Bonds

**Elemental Aura**

**Hey everyone, yeah, I'm not dead or anything. Sorry I had to take everything down, one of my stories I'm going to write as an actual story and the other is going to be a sequel to a story that I'm writing with someone else so yeah, sorry about that. This story as you'll soo find out, is AU though it does have connections to the actual Yu-gi-oh obviously since it's a Fanfiction story. I'm not sure if other characters from other series will get a guest appearance but we'll see what happens. It's going to be a Death, Libra and Dark story because one of my friends wants me to do it so I will because she thinks I'll do amazing at Death, though I keep telling her I'll do Tender one day because she doesn't like it so yeah, maybe I will maybe I won't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, it's as simple as that I mean, honestly, if I did would I be writing Fanfiction… yeah… maybe actually… anyway, I don't own it so sorry.**

**Warning: Bad things, blood, violence, all sorts of bad things really.**

**Summary: There is a legend, a legend that tells of six duel monsters that are more than even Ka, that each represent one of the attributes, these monsters are said to choose a human and these humans could either be the saviours of the world or the instrument of it's destruction.**

**Chapter 1: Bonds**

[Yugi's POV]:

I sit in my room looking at my deck. I love making decks, which don't exactly hurt when grandpa owns a game shop. I usually help him out so he lets me have some of the new decks that come in as a reward.

I don't want him to give me anything for helping him but he does anyway. I can't complain really, he's the only family I really know. I've never known my mom or dad since I haven't seen them in a long time. Grandpa says they are very busy because they travel a lot and so they thought it would be better for me to stay here so that I can have stable friends and go to a school constantly, I suppose that is a good enough reason.

I do have some friends, not as many as maybe my parents would have hoped but that's not something I can really change. I can't help that I'm short for my age and the fact my hair is crazy, it leads to me getting bullied a lot, though I'm not the only one, so we stuck together most of the time. As one of my friends put it: if we're all going to be bullied then at least we can have each other.

My friends usually help out at the game shop as well, and they get decks too, one of my friends tends to want to pay us for the decks but we usually don't take it, even though we could use the money. We're not poor by any means but we aren't exactly wealthy either. The game shop was small after all and it was these days dwarfed by the bigger game ship that opened up a few weeks ago.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a knock at my door. "Hey, Yugi, are you in there?" a voice asks, ahh, speaking of my friends.

"I'm tempted to say no." I reply and he laughs from the other side of the door.

"And I'm tempted to smack you after you open the door." He laughs.

"Aww, Ryou, you wouldn't do that." I say going over and opening the door letting my white haired best friend into the room.

He walks in. "You're probably right." He laughs. "So what have you been up too all afternoon?"

"All afternoon?" I ask blinking and glancing out the window, it really was getting late, wow.

"Making another deck I guess, that's one of the only things that makes you lose track of time." He laughs looking at the deck that lay on my desk, my other cards lay in a few piles.

"Yeah, pretty much." I says scratching the back of my head laughing as I stand up and walk over to one of the piles. "Hey, you may like these."

"What makes you say that?" He asks me taking the small pile of cards, he flips them over and looks at them for a second then grins at me. "You mean I can have these?"

"Of course." I say.

"Thanks Yugi, I appreciate it." He says putting them in his pocket. "I've been meaning to work on my deck for a while but never really got round to it. I'm not where near as good as you are."

"Well, Grandpa taught me how to make a good deck." Yugi says. "Though I'm not the best at it at all."

"No, we all know who that is." He replies.

"Kind of hard not to." I agree, I look out my window, the biggest building in town, Kaibacorp. Could just be seen in the distance, I frown a bit. "One day I want to duel him."

"Think you could win?" Ryou asks sitting on my bed taking his own deck out and looking at it then taking cards out of it and starting to organize it, I sat down as well to help.

"I think I may be able to. Do you think so?" I ask him as I look over his cards. "Keep that one, it could be really useful."

"Thanks." He says as he puts it in the pile of cards I assume would go into his deck. "I'm not sure if you could. I mean, he does have access to the best monsters in the game but…"

"But strong cards aren't everything in the game." I finish, one thing that Grandpa always stressed was that no matter how weak a card was, or seamed, it could be strong if used correctly, each card was part of a team and they all served a purpose.

"Yes, so maybe you would be able to beat him, though good luck getting a duel with him." Ryou says looking up at me, that was a good point, there was no way that Seto Kaiba would ever duel someone like me. I may be a pretty good duelist but I didn't have any tournaments behind my name and unless I could get into Nationals I knew he would never even _look_ at me let alone duel me, that's just how he was.

"I know, I need to get into a tournament and get up in the ranks but you know how it is, they're expensive to enter." I reply picking out a few more cards for his deck.

"I'd be too embarrassed that I'd make myself look like a fool." Ryou says with a nervous laugh. "I mean, it's all live broadcasted, it's a big deal."

"You have to have more confidence in yourself." I tell him. "You just have to be yourself and you'll be great, I know it, you've got great strategies and people will underestimate you because you're decks don't revolve around attack points." I say holding up a card, it had no attack or defense points but used right it could break a deck. Ryou had a few decks, based on twiddling down his opponent and using seemingly weak monsters to throw effects around, they also had the effect of scaring certain opponents, which was a plus in some respects.

"That's true." Ryou replies as he takes the card and puts it to the side in a different deck. "I'm just not very good at being in the spot-light you know, I don't like all the attention. Not like Ama."

"How is your sister?" I ask.

"She's alright, still a little upset about the fact that she dance like she used to and things like that. Dad is paying for therapy that is supposed to help her but you know how she gets." He laughs a little. I feel bad for his sister, They'd been in a crash, their mother had died and everyone thought Amane was going to lose the use of her legs and her life at one point but she managed to pull through. Though her legs were weaker than they had been and she couldn't do much until they got tired and she had to sit down.

"Isn't she working on a deck as well?" I ask.

"Oh yeah." Ryou laughs. "She sure is, she's enjoying it really. She wanted to come today but you know how it is. Besides, she's got an appointment in an hour. I'm glad her therapist picks her up though."

"You know, Grandpa could drive her too if you guys want." I say but I knew the answer, Ryou's family was like that sometimes.

"We wouldn't want to impose you know that, besides, it's no big deal, her therapist doesn't mind." Ryou says, he chuckles a bit. "Apparently she's gotten good at swimming, it doesn't hurt her legs as much so she has done that a lot and since she loves sports she's taken to it."

"I'm not surprised." I reply with a laugh, Amane had always been the athletic type, she'd been in almost all the sports teams that she could manage while still keeping up with her grades. Sometimes the gym teachers would joke that she would do well in the boys sports teams as well. They were twins but they couldn't be more different.

Ryou was shy and quiet, he liked to stay by himself and do his own thing. He didn't talk much about his hobbies unless they were to his friends, he was usually bullied and picked on. Amane on the other hand was extroverted and loved having a group of friends around her, she didn't exactly show off but she didn't hesitate to practice her talents and she wasn't scared to prove how skilled she was. Then again, she had a strong love for her brother and anyone who picked on her brother was someone she didn't like.

"Have you ever gone with her to her therapy sessions?" I ask curiously after a short silence when we just work on his deck.

"A few times, especially if I have nothing else to do. They don't mind me sitting in or even joining in from time to time if Ama doesn't mind." Ryou says.

I smile at that as we continue to work on the deck. He really wasn't bad at making them honestly, he just doubted himself sometimes.

"Yugi, Ryou, you boys want to come down for dinner or do you want to go without?" Grandpa called jokingly up the stairs. We look at each other and grin.

"Sorry, too busy making decks up here." I call down with a laugh as we stand up and start to walk down the stairs.

"I see how it is. Your deck are more important than my home-made cooking." Grandpa says crossing his arms over his chest.

I laugh. "Grandpa, you know that isn't true."

"I know." Grandpa says as we sit down at the table and he puts plates of food down for us and gets one for himself.

"Thank you, Grandpa." Ryou says. Grandpa thought of all my friends as his grandchildren so he wanted them to call him that, it had taken the twins a while to get used to it but they had eventually.

"Don't mention it, Ryou, your sister should come over more often." He replies.

"Well, it's Friday, I could text her and see if she wants to come over as well." He says. Well, maybe we'd have a sleepover, Amane never seemed to mind being the only girl. "If you don't mind us staying over of course."

"Not at all." Grandpa says.

Once we were done eating we went back to my room and Ryou took out his phone to contact his sister and ask her if she wanted to join the fun.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Ryou's POV]:  
>I went to Yugi's house often, I'm not sure why I tended to gravitate there, maybe because Yugi was one of the only friends I had. Still, he'd got new cards in today so we were working on my deck, it was a lot of fun to work with him on them even though our decks were different.<p>

Tomorrow I'd help out in the shop whether they wanted me too or not, I'm sure Amane would too if she came over.

She actually told me she'd been working on something to help catalogue the shipments and sails and things so that it was easier than doing it by hand like they'd been doing. I haven't mentioned this to Yugi or his Grandpa yet though, I think she would like to do it.

Speaking of Amane I pull out my phone and call her. The phone rings a few times before she picks up. "Hey Ry."

"Hey Ama, how did it go today?" I ask her.

"Good, my legs are getting better but you know I probably won't be as agile as I was before." She sighs.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I wish my legs had got messed up because I don't like to run like you do." I tell her.

"Don't start with that again, brother, I don't really care so long as we're alive and well." She replies. "I wouldn't want you hurt any more than you would want me hurt."

"That's true." I reply.

"Of course it's true, just because we don't always agree we're siblings and more than that we're twins." She says. "Never forget that."

"I won't." I reply. "Momma did tell us to always look after each other after all." I say sitting on the window-sill in Yugi's room.

"Momma knew what she was talking about." Amane says. I could hear she was in the car going back home, it kind of bothered me but I was getting over it, though I'm not sure I could drive, being in a car was one thing but driving… "So, what did you want anyway?"

"Oh yeah, Yugi and Grandpa says that we can come over and we can have a sleepover." I say.

"That sounds fun." She says and I could tell she was smiling.

"I think a lot of girls wouldn't be happy sharing a house with only boys." I half tease.

"Well, that depends on if the boy are hot or not." Amane laughs.

"Are you suggesting Yugi is hot?" I ask raising a brow.

"I kind of grew up with Yugi, I can't date him, besides, I was joking. Though that's the reason most girls would have to being in a house full of boys, though not all of them. I don't mind being with you two because you two are fun to be with."

"Well thanks for the compliment." I say as I laugh a little.

She laughs too. "Miho." I hear her say to her therapist. "Do you mind dropping me off at a friend's house?" Miho must have said yes because I could hear Amane tell her the directions before she turned back to talking to me. "We'll be there in a bit, crazy brother."

"I'm crazy now am I?" I ask raising a brow, I look over at Yugi, even though he could only hear half this conversation I could see him holding back laugher, I guess he can assume what we're saying to each other.

"I thought you already knew you were crazy." She says. "Haven't we been over your craziness yet? How silly of me, let me count the ways…"

I burst out laughing which set Yugi laughing. "Okay, okay, stop." I manage out, I can hear her laughing as well.

"Nope, haven't finished yet." She laughs.

"Ama!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing you… for now." She replies and I know she's grinning widely that that.

"So mean." I pout and she chuckles.

"I know you're pouting."

"What gave it away, it couldn't be the tone in my voice or anything."

She laughs. "Well, we'll be there in a little bit so I'll talk to you when I get there and Yugi can hear the other half of this conversation."

"I think if he hear the whole thing he'd die of laugher." I laugh.

"Possibly." She giggles. "See you in a bit."

"See you." I say and I look at Yugi who was still smiling a bit.

"You two are crazy and I don't even know half of what you two were saying to each other." He grins.

"She'll be here in a little bit." I say still smiling.

"Then let's get the beds set up, I guess she should stay in the guest bedroom." Yugi says. "And what's this about me being hot anyway?"

"She was saying that most girls would be happy to live in a house with guys as long as they were hot." I reply.

"Ahh." Yugi says as we go to get the bedding. I didn't mind sleeping on the floor even if it was a bit cramped in Yugi's room, it didn't bother me at all.

The only thing that was a bit troubling for me was that I knew if I let Yugi and his Grandpa sell some of the clay figurines I made they would get more money but it was hard for me to sell them. They take so much work and effort that it was hard to get rid of them.

While we were setting up the beds my sister arrived. She came up the stairs smiling at us as she did. Though she sat down on Yugi's bed once she got up there. "Hey Yugi, had a nice day?"

"Yeah, been making decks and helping Ryou with his, I got new cards in so we were adding some." Yugi says. "You?"

"It was alright. I mean, therapy is kind of fun honestly." She says with a smile. "I hope Ryou hasn't been telling you that I've been complaining about it all the time, you know how much he likes to make up stories."

"I make up stories not tell lies, sister." I reply from the other room an she laughs, my sister is cuh a tease.

"I know, I know." Amane says. "Say Yugi, I've been working on something while I've been, you know, resting, Ryou's been helping me with it but still, he was waiting for me to tell you no doubt."

"It was your idea." I say which wasn't a lie. Sure I had helped but if she hadn't come up with the idea I probably wouldn't have thought of it.

"What is it?" Yugi asks as he puts the inflatable mattress on the floor and starts to pump air into it for my bed. I'm used to sleeping on it honestly, as much time as we've spent at Yugi's house it's become kind of a second home to the two of us.

"Well, we made this program that can help with the game shop so you don't have to do everything with paper anymore, it'll make things a lot faster and easier to handle." Amane says and Yugi stops pumping to smile at her.

"Thank you, both of you." He says to us as I walk in with bed sheets. "You do a lot of things for us."

"Don't mention it." We say in unison.

"We like to help and you're like family to us." I say putting the sheets down on Yugi's bed while he inflated the mattress until it was full.

"You two are the closest things to family I've ever had." Yugi says as I help him make my bed. While we were doing that Amane grabs my deck and looks through it.

"You've always been one for creepy things." She tells me and I laugh a little nervously.

"Yes, I have, you know that. I don't get scared easily." I tell her. She on the other hand was scared of things. If we watched a horror movie she would spend most of the time hiding behind the couch while I would sit there not bothered at all.

"Can I see your spare cards, Yugi?" She asks standing up a little, I could see her sway a little bit because of her legs but I didn't really offer to help her, she was stubborn and she looked to be alright but if she was going to fall I would catch her.

"Sure, we're still working on Ryou's deck but we can work on yours as well." Yugi says standing up and grabbing all his cards and handing the spares to my sister.

"Well, let's get down to it." She says taking the spare cards. We all manage to fit on Yugi's bed and we start to work on all the decks. We only really speak when we have too and we trade cards and sometimes just give some away. It's nice to have my sister and my best friend close.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV];

I sigh, that's another win, I really need to get these stupid duel robots to be tougher, this is a joke. I hate how easy it is to duel, I want a damn challenge already. Not that anyone would beat me but I hated having to beat all those losers so easily.

I mean, they call themselves duelists but they're a bunch of pussies, the lot of them, they have no skill at all.

I suppose that's what comes from being the best but I have to be the best and that's all there is too it. I don't care that I'm the best, I love being the best but I just hate how no one can even make duels interesting anymore.

Sure I can get whatever cards I want but that doesn't mean those fools have to go and be all stupid. Sometimes I feel like the duels are rigged so I would win.

If that were the case then I would have something to say about that. I don't like losing but if a duel is rigged I would not be impressed, I will win on my own power!

"Master Seto." I turn to the person who disrupted my train of thought.

"What!?" I snap making the person jump, good.

"It's time for your dinner." She says.

"Bring it to my room, I will be there in a little bit." I say turning back to my duel robot and my deck. It was the best of course, the best cards I could get my hands on. Yet… rumor had it that there was another blue eyes card out there and more than that… there were monsters more powerful than that. If that were more than mere speculation then I would have to get my hands on those cards.

I grab my deck and head to my room to eat my dinner, though sometimes I didn't feel like eating. I suppose that's because I was used to not eating if I didn't do well enough.

I frown at the thought, stupid Gozaburo, sometimes I wonder why I ever wanted him to adopt us, if I knew that he was going to be this much of a pain I never would have made him adopt us. I sigh as I start to eat, at least the food was better than what I had before.

I glance at my deck and my computer. I _had_ to be the best, there was no question about that, I had to, there was too much riding on me being the best and doing a great job.

Losing meals and having no fun were times of the past, no, now I had other insentives to work my hardest and being the best. I needed to do it… for him…

_Mokuba_.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Atem's POV]:

"Do you understand what I'm asking you to do?" He asks me turning to face me. I frown a tiny bit.

"I understand but why me? You know that we don't get along, if I go there they'll try and kill me again." I say.

"This is very important, Atem." He says as if he wasn't listening to me, I sigh a little bit, I hate when he does this to me.

"I _know_ it's important but-" I start.

"But nothing, you're the only one I can really trust with this." He interrupts.

"Sir, I know you trust me and for that I'm grateful but the last time we saw each other they tried to kill me, what makes you think this time will be any different? We don't get along." I reply.

"You will have to get along with them." He says looking into my eyes.

"I'm not the one that's the problem, he's just an annoying brat who doesn't know his place and picks fights with me." I say.

"Atem, control yourself, put aside your dignity for this." He says. "This is about more than you and your fights with him."

"I know this is about the world but…" I say.

"You must trust in them, they will one day become your teammates." He says, I frown a little at that.

"How can you even be sure they're the ones?" I ask him. "I mean, you don't know that for sure, you could be wrong."

"I am not wrong about this." He says.

I sigh. "fine. I'll go talk to them but if they start a fight I'm getting out of there."

"I wouldn't want you to die, though I doubt they will kill you." He says and I frown a little bit again.  
>"I think you have too much faith in men you don't even know." I tell him and he chuckles a little bit.<p>

"Perhaps, Atem, but we will need them as you know." He says. "We must get to them before our enemy does or else."

"I'm aware of that." I say standing up. He turns to look out the window for a little bit examining the houses around the office that he worked in.

"Good, then will you do this and not argue with me?" He asks.

"What about the other three? Don't you know who they are?" I ask.

"No, they are harder to find out, you must find them in time but right now we must focus on those two, I think the other three will be slightly easier." I could see his reflection grin a little bit and I knew that he knew that I did not get along with the people I had to hunt down.

"Fine, I'll go." I say.

He turns to me and tosses something at me. "Take this, I wouldn't want you to go unarmed, you know what they're like."

I catch the short sword in one hand and pull the sheath off to reveal the blade. I nod as I put it away and hide it underneath my coat, I wasn't sure how useful it was going to be. "So where should I go anyway?"

"They're probably in west Domino." He says putting a map on the table and pointing to a spot, it wasn't a safe spot. West Domino was the most run down and worst part of Domino, it was the most heavily populated with gangs and a great spots for the two I was looking for.

"Alright." I sigh, I knew I should go alone, to not put others in danger and also so that it wouldn't antagonize them too much. I suppose one reason he wanted me to go was because I was the best fighter.

"Then go, Atem, good luck." He says. Those last two words sounded more like a joke as I took the elevator down to the parking floor. I pulled my car keys out and drove close to the west side of Domino, I found a good spot, I would rather have to pay for parking than taking it into there.

I hated wandering around there, the best trick I knew was to look like you knew where you were going and not look lost. So I walked as if I knew that I was heading somewhere, mostly out of the west, no need to step into too many territories if I could help it.

After a while I could sense people following me so I turned around, I probably shouldn't give them the indication that I knew they were there but they'd been following me for a while.

"You don't belong here, leave before we get serious." One of them growls but I stay put. I needed to figure out who they were, I wasn't even sure if _they_ had a gang though I figure they would knowing them.

"If you won't leave then we'll have to make you." A female gang member says and she whistles. As if the rest of the gang was lying in wait they came out form seemingly everywhere surrounding me.

"You've come far into our territory, what is your business here?" one of them asks clutching a knife in his hand. I pull out my short sword knowing that gang fights would get violent very fast.

"Well, well, he's armed no less, almost seems like he came here on purpose." One of them spits on the ground at my feet. I don't even flinch.

"Well, get him!" the female exclaims and they all rushed me. I fought them pretty well being out numbered and all. They were rather well trained for street thugs I had to admit.

After quite a while of fighting one of the bigger gang members managed to pin my arms behind my back as another gang member pointed my sword at my throat. "Well, what are you doing here? Huh?"

"You better speak or we'll-"

"That's enough!" I hadn't heard that voice in a while but it was unmistakable. Most of the gang parted as two men walked forwards, clearly they were in charge. "Well, well, didn't expect to see _you_ again. What brings you here?" He smirks at me.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't _have_ to be." I reply.

"Hmm… well then, if that's the case perhaps we should go somewhere more… cozy and have a little chat, it's been so long since we've had a talk, I've almost missed it." He smirks more, sometimes he makes his lies obvious because he knows it pisses me off.

"Boss, are you sure that's a good idea?" one of the gang member's asks.

"Are you questioning me?" He demands turning on the person who dared speak up against him. He was so annoying!

"No boss." The person says.

"Good." He walks up. "Give me the sword."

It was handed to him without question. "Give that back, it's mine."

He grins at me. "Please, let's go chat and maybe I'll give it back. Then again, I thought you would have known by now, anything I want I get, I _am_ the king of thieves after all!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, now the title should make sense to you all, I mean, the title of the chapter. Gods, I love this ending, if it wasn't clear who that was he was going to see, well I think I made it obviouse but I don't care, it was epic! Hope you guys liked it.**


	2. Family

**Elemental Aura**

**Man, this was a bit hard in the middle there but I managed it in the end, got distracted a few time but that happens. I'm glad there is another chapter done and you get a bit more insight though I'm not revealing anything. I mean, I guess I kind of make some things a bit obvious but I guess in a technical sense they were obvious to begin with so oh well *shrugs* I liked it, I hope you all did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, it's as simple as that I mean, honestly, if I did would I be writing Fanfiction… yeah… maybe actually… anyway, I don't own it so sorry.**

**Warning: Bad things, blood, violence, all sorts of bad things really.**

**Summary: There is a legend, a legend that tells of six duel monsters that are more than even Ka, that each represent one of the attributes, these monsters are said to choose a human and these humans could either be the saviours of the world or the instrument of it's destruction.**

**Chapter 2: Family**

[Bakura's POV]:

What the fuck did he think he was doing here? Didn't he hear me? I _never_ wanted to see him again, I _hate_ everything about his pompous ass. I should stab him, maybe that will teach him how much I hate his stupid ass.

Why do I hate him? Because he's a pompous brat! Idiot got everything he ever wanted! Now he wants something of me, ha! Not going to happen.

I glance at Malik, he smirks a tiny bit, he knows how much I hate this stupid idiot. I'm not sure if he hates him for his own reasons but since he's my best friend he hates him on principle.

He wants his sword back? Nope, I like it. I smirk at him. "You should be honoured really, I don't just steal any trash, it's a good sword."

"Are you only going to mock me?" He asks. What a fool!

"I don't see why you thought you needed to come here. I should just get rid of you." I smirk at him, honestly, I had no intention of killing this fool but he didn't have to know that.

"I told you, I'm only here because I _have_ to be." He says, yes, I could tell he wasn't lying to me, but still, I didn't care, he shouldn't come into my territory!

"I suppose I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't listen to what you had to say." I muse mostly to myself. "Fine, I will listen to you but that doesn't mean I'll help you."

"Then tell your gang to let me go." He says.

"Please, you're not one to be giving me orders." I say gently running my knife across his neck only drawing a small trickle of blood. He instinctively gulps at the action.

"I hate you."

"Finally we agree on something." I say. "Come on them, let's go to our base." I ay and I start to walk. Malik walks next to me as the others come as well, I know that Atem is being led to it as well. Soon we get to one of our bases. It wasn't very well-kept but we couldn't exactly afford that much anyway.

Atem looks around the place. "Like what you see? I know it's nothing like what you're used to but not _all_ of us can live in a wonderful paradise."

"My life isn't a paradise." Atem replies.

"Whatever, all of you can leave us now." I say to the gang and they leave, Malik stays because he always gets too, he's like my second in command. "So, what's so important you had to go bother my dear gang?"

"I think you know what I'm here for." He says looking at the two of us. I glance at Malik. He wants to talk to us about _that_!?

"I've already told you, I don't give a shit." I spit. "It's only caused idiocy, it's none of my problem!"

"It is your problem!" He replies, I clench my fists.

"I'm not going to get involved with that shit! There is no reason for me to get involved!" I spit.

"Malik." He says looking at my best friend.

"I'm sticking with Bakura, if he's not going to go then nor am I." He replies.

"You should leave now." I growl, how _dare_ he come here to talk about _that_ of all things? He knows how much I _hate_ it. Didn't he learn from the last time?

"I know you hate the idea of it but you have to hear me out!" Atem exclaims. I pull out the sword and he eyes it as if he knows that I could easily use it.

I toss the sword at him and he catches it. "Fine! If you can beat me then I'll listen to the shit you have to say!"

"I don't want to fight you." He says though he seemed happy that I gave his sword back, stupid brat.

"Too bad." I spit pulling out my knife. "Unless you want to fight both of us I suggest you stop complaining."

He sighs heavily. "Fine." He says raising the sword. I charge at him and he hold his sword to block but I move fast moving from side to side like a snake ready to strike.

Our blades clash multiple times. He may have a longer blade than I did but I was also used to fighting dirty, though I wouldn't ask Malik or the rest of my gang to pitch in, it wasn't my style to rely on others like that.

After a while I pointed my knife at his throat. "Looks like I win, fool, so get the hell out of my territory before I make you."

"Bakura-" He starts.

"Get out!"

"Just listen to me for a bit!" He exclaims taking a step back, how pathetic!

"What the fuck could you possibly have to tell me?" I spit. "I've told you before I don't care about your shit. I will find my own way, I don't like you and you don't like me so get lost and don't bother me about this again."

"Listen for a second, your sister-" He starts.

"My sister is _dead_ fucker!" I yell.

"No she isn't!" He yells back, just hear me out!

"You wouldn't know anything about what happened to my family! They're all dead, idiot! They're not coming back! How _dare_ you tell me such lies!" I snarl.

"You _know_ I can't lie to you, you can tell if I'm telling the truth or not." He says. I suppose that is true but that didn't change things, I knew what happened that night.

"How would you know anything about my family?" I spit.

"We… we hacked into some databases." He replies.

"So, you _do_ play dirty sometimes." Malik smirks and I laugh.

"The point is, I know your sister and parents are alive, your sister is alive too, Malik." He says and I glance at my friend for a second.

"So you think that's going to make us want to listen to what you have to say?" I ask raising a brow. "Tell us where they are and we'll go save them."

"I'm not sure that's the best choice, listen, you don't have to agree with us but come back and I'll show you that they're still alive." He says.

"What do you think?" I ask Malik turning to my best friend.

"You better not be lying or I swear I will end you." He hisses and I saw Atem shiver, Malik could be scary sometimes.

"I'm not lying." He says.

"Fine, we'll go but this better not be a set-up to make us join your stupid group or I will not be impressed." I say.

"It's not, just trust me." He says and Malik and I laugh, trust _him_ of all people? As if!

XXXXXXXXXX

[Marik's POV]:

I _hate_ moving!

I don't see why we have to move anyway? Ishizu said it was important that we move to Japan but it's so cold here compared to Egypt it's not fun at all. She said she would get me a motorcycle when we were here, something I'd never had before and I always liked.

She said we were moving because she and Odion got a new job but… I know they're hiding something. I mean, there were times when they would be talking to each other and when they'd see me they'd stop, I don't know what they're hiding but I hate it.

I hope I'll make friends, I've never been good at that but Ishizu said I would. She always thinks such silly things. It's the weekend though so I won't really be able to meet anyone unless I went out in town and looked around which I supposed I could do. If I had my motorcycle I would certainly ride around town and visit places, not sure where I was going to go.

Ishizu apparently had a friend who lived with a kid my age, like they were related, didn't really pay attention, not sure I want to become best friends with my sister's friend's relatives, no offense to my sister but she's _so_ uptight and boring!

She was all business and I liked to have fun, maybe I'd go to a place that was fun to be at not a lame place. I mean, going to the library would be alright I guess but it's just not my thing.

It's not that I don't like books it's just that I would rather not be there most of the time.

"Marik?"

I look up to see my adopted brother. "Yes, Odion?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we have your motorcycle now.' He tells me.

I jump off my bed. "Yes!" I exclaim and he smiles, which was rare for him. Thinking my sister was serious was an understatement, sometimes I wonder if Odion even knows _how_ to lighten up!

I go down the stairs into the garage. We lived as tenants but our landlord was rather nice and he was apparently one of Ishizu's other friends. Apparently she had quite a few friends, I still wonder what's going on with all this.

I look over the bike. It was red with silver lines on it, it was really nice. It also had a matching helmet. I put the helmet on. "Ishizu! I'm going out!"

"Be careful!" She calls back and I chuckle a little bit. I wasn't exactly sure how to ride the bike but I was sure I would figure it out rather well.

I was right, it didn't take me long to figure out how to ride the motorcycle, it was a lot of fun. It was a bit annoying with traffic but I didn't really care about that honestly. Well, they were annoying as hell but that's not my fault.

I look around. I wonder where I should stop off, there were some very busy places, I guess I could go to the really busy places but I don't care for that right now.

I stop near one store, it was a big store selling all kinds of games but for some reason I didn't really want to go to the place. I really don't know why but something just turned me off from the big store so I continue go through the city.

I don't like the city, it's a pain in the ass, I prefer the country but that's what I have to deal with I guess. Ishizu and Odion didn't ask me if I wanted to move here. They just told me we were pcking up and leaving, I hate not having a choice.

Though now I have more of a choice. Ishizu gave me some money to spend so I could do what I wanted and spend it on what I wanted for once. Today was my day, this weekend was all mine until I had to go to school on Monday.

That would be a pain but I suppose. I would rather not have to deal with it but Ishizu says I need to and I guess I shouldn't argue with her if I always get my weekends free.

I reach another game shop this one a lot smaller than the other one. It seemed a lot older than the new one. Maybe that's one reason I like it more, it's not as… modern as the other building.

There weren't as many people here.

I suppose I don't have anything better to do then check it out. I park my bike in one of the few parking spots and walk to the front of the shop and open the door, a small bell chimes as I enter the small shop.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Mokuba's POV]:

I pace my room absently, there isn't much else to do really. I wish my brother would come but of course he's too busy winning all those tournaments and things.

Not that I blame him for it, no, I blame our step-father for making Seto work so hard and to be the best, better than anyone.

Though, things are a bit different these days, when we were younger at least we got to see each other and spend some times together, most of the punishment my brother got was that he wouldn't be able to have dinner or he'd have more work and I suppose that was worse but I knew he cared more about me than anything else.

I'm not sure exactly what's going on but I'm here for a reason that even Seto doesn't know. Sure, it's so he does what Gozaburo wants but also… I overheard him and some other people talking about some plan or other.

It wasn't a good thing either but there was some force that they wanted to have and they thought Seto was important in getting this power but how would my brother be able to do that?

My brother is very talented with computers and anything that involved strategy and thinking but this seemed something bigger than that so I wasn't' sure how my brother could help. Was he that powerful or something? Was there more to him than I knew?

Then again, what I did know about my brother was that he'd do anything for me, so as long as they kept me safe he would do as they ask him too, I hated that, I hated that he was their little pet because I was in trouble and he wanted to keep me safe.

Sometimes I wish he wouldn't care about me like he did, that he'd think more about himself and what he's doing than just trying to make me happy, I appreciate that he wants to do things for me but I hate how he's giving up his own happiness for me and my happiness. I feel like he should think about what he would be doing, I know he wanted to be the best but did he even know what he was doing or what it could lead to?

I sat down on my bed and looked at the TV, usually I was able to see my brother in the tournaments and such which was both exciting and upsetting. I wish I could be by his side but that wasn't going to happen, unless somehow… I could get to him before it was to late…

XXXXXXXXXX

[Amane's POV]:

Not being able to use my legs as much as I used to was such a pain, though since I was really close to losing my legs completely I really couldn't complain about the fact that I got tired easily. Still, today I got to show off something that didn't need my legs. Yugi had been really happy with the program that Ryou and I had made for the game shop and we started using it right away that morning.

Of course, since it was Saturday morning the rest of the gang was coming over. Which meant things were going to get a bit loud. "Hey Yugi, Ryou, Amane."

"Hi Joey, Tristan, Anzu." We say looking up at the other three, I grin at the other girl, she had been my dancing partner until I couldn't dance anymore. I know she wants to study in New York to be a professional dancer, I would support her of course.

"Got any good cards for us?" Joey asks sitting on the desk. I pick up a magazine and wack him lightly on the but with it. "Ama!"

"Not if you keep sitting on the counter." I tease. "Just because I can't chance you down doesn't mean I'm not feisty."

"I'll remember that." Joey says rubbing his butt a bit as Tristan laughs.

"I love you she can always bring you down a few pegs." Tristan laughs.

"Shut up, Tristan!" Joey exclaims and we all laugh a little.

"We have different cards." Yugi says and so he goes with the four of them to get new cards for them. Tristan and Anzu don't duel as much as the rest of us but they still do, you kind of have to duel here in Domino, it's rather important.

Ryou and I handle the shop while Yugi talks with his friends. We don't mind of course. Ryou helps a lot of people out with what they might want while I work behind the counter, which is a strange thing since my brother is the shy one, then again, that means I can handle people just wanting a cheap deal. Though if they honestly are a few dollars short I know Grandpa Moto doesn't mind us not charging them everything if it's only a little. Plus the store isn't very big so it's not like too many people will get lost so Ryou usually goes to our friends or comes and sees if I need him to do anything. He also works on restocking the shelves which Joey jumps up and helps with since he's so tall.

At lunch time Grandpa Moto brings food down for us to eat, we close the shop but sometimes it's nice to eat out here a bit like a picnic, on Sundays when the shop is closed sometimes we do go out to the park and have a real picnic, though at least in the shop there is no chance of ants.

He also brought down the mail. "Yugi, here is your mail and there's also some posters that you may find interesting."

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi says taking the mail, we all crowd around the desk eating our sandwiches as we look at the mail. A few of them weren't very interesting to us. There was the latest issue of the duelist magazine Yugi was subscribed too which talked about the latest duelists and about their decks.

"Guess who's on the front cover _again_." Joey says pointing to the magazine. He really shouldn't be surprised to see Seto Kaiba on the front cover honestly.

"What did you expect, he's undefeated." I remind him as I look at the magazine. There was also another one about the newest cards that were printed and strategies and things, Yugi mostly got them for fun.

"I swear I'll dethrone that arrogant brat." Joey vows.

"Joey, you couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag." Tristan says, sometimes I wonder if the two of them are best friends, though I guess they argue like brothers just like Ry and I do.

"Want to go, Tristan?" Joey asks clenching his fists and showing them to Tristan, the two got into fights a lot.

"Guys, no need to fight." Yugi says.

"You should duel him, Yugi." Joey says.

"What? Me?" Yugi asks a bit surprised, honestly, I think Yugi is too modest.

"Of course, you would be great." Joey says. "Just think about it, our little pal beating that pompous brat at his own game."

"I guess I could but I really don't want to draw that much attention to myself." Yugi says looking at the magazine, the tournament winners and all sorts were listed, local champions didn't have as big a column and most of them seemed dumb. I couldn't duel much with my legs but if I could…

"Hey look, there is a big tournament soon." Joey says, he's unrolled one of the posters and was looking at it. "Hey, there's a grand prize too, I could use that money to…"

None of us needed to be ask what he was thinking, it had taken a little persuading but we knew about his sister's eye condition and the possible operation.

"Joey, we have to put the posters up, besides, it says that only local champions can participate." Yugi says looking at the poster a bit. "I'm sorry, I know you need the money but you won't be able to participate."

"That's why you need to find a way to get in, man, for my sister." Joey says.

"I can see what I can do but it won't be easy." Yugi says as he goes to put the poster up on the wall.

Joey opened his mouth but before he could say something the shop door opened and the bell jingled and we all turned to look at the person who'd just come in.

It was quite obvious he wasn't from around here as he had dark skin and light lavender eyes. His hair was sandy blond. He walked in looking round a bit.

"Hi." Yugi says always quick to great new people leaving Joey and Tristan to put up the poster by themselves. I saw them exchange looks but they didn't mind at all.

"Hey." The boy says, his Japanese was heavily accented as if he'd jjust learned how to speak Japanese a while ago. He looks around the store a bit more.

"I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi says and the teen looked at him again.

"My name's Marik." He says as if he'd rather not say his last name for some reason, Yugi didn't pry though, he never did, in that way, he and my twin were similar.

"I haven't really seen you around before." Yugi says. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, my siblings and I just moved a few days ago." He replies. He walks over to one of the decks of Duel Monster's cards almost absently and picks it up as if that was exactly what he'd come for. He looked at the others then at the poster a bit. "You going to enter that?"

"No, can't, I'm not a champion." Yugi says. "Though everyone says I should try, they all think I'm really good."

"Well, I don't really know much about it. I mean, I do but…" He says, there was something he wasn't saying but Joey and Tristan, who usually pressed people for information, were too busy fighting over something or other so they weren't paying attention to Marik.

"I can show you." Yugi offers with a smile. Of course he would, he's Yugi, he does that kind of thing, he always helps people. "You like that pack?"

"It just felt right." He shrugs. "Sure, why not, I've got nothing better to do."

"Cool." Yugi grins.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Seto's POV]:

"You're expecting me to duel in a tournament for amateurs?" I ask staring down at the flyer that lay before me on the table. I was the world champion, I had no time dealing with a bunch of lower class champions.

"As I have told you before, this isn't just about your pride." Gozaburo tells me and I give him a look, if it weren't for Mokuba's safety I would punch his face in. "I have told you before we are looking for certain duelists who we believe possess strong power. If you can acquire that power you will be unstoppable so we want you merely there to watch, and give them something to aim for."

When he said that I could be unstoppable I knew he meant that he would but I didn't care about that power, as long as it meant my deck was the best and Mokuba was safe and sound. "If I do this will you give Mokuba back?"

"If you can get me that power you can have your brother." He replies.

"How do you even know that these duelists will even be there?" I ask sitting back in my chair and lacing my fingers together like I was in charge, it was a habit. Besides, I saw a few holes in this plan, I just didn't want to mention it.

"I have faith that they will be in the tournament, they must have grown in the ranks at this rate." Gozaburo says.

"Wouldn't you know why they are if they did?" I ask raising a brow.

"Watch it." He says. "I don't appreciate smart ass comments from you. However we would not as they may not be using that power but against an opponent like you…"

"You want me to basically be your bloodhound and sniff out their power and make sure they reveal it?" I ask.

"You're the best, if they have any hope of defeating you then they will have to reveal their power, thus we shall know."

"You seem so confident in your plan, but what if they're not in the tournament, then what will you do?" I ask.

"We'll find them, though if one shows up I'm sure the others won't be hard to find, they're linked after all." He grins, he knew something more about this than what he was telling me and he knew more about this power that he wanted.

"And how will I know it?" I ask him.

"You'll know." He replies cryptically.

XXXXXXXXXX

[Ishizu's POV]:

I sit in one of the rooms of the museum, I worked there but that wasn't all I did. The museum was a meeting place as well for me and my friends. I knew Marik suspected something about what was really going on but I couldn't tell him the truth yet.

"Ishizu?" I look up at the figure who came up to me, I knew him well, he was the one who had asked for my help in the first place.

"You know there is a tournament being held soon." I say to the point, there was no need to play around, this was serious business.

"Of course I am aware of that, my friend." He says with a bit of a smile. "I've been here for a lot longer than you have."

"That is true, but you know what is really going on around here.' I say.

"Of course."

"None of them are any of the champions are they?" I ask raising a brow.

"Atem is skilled but I have told him to stay out of tournaments, speaking of him I asked him to go find the other two." He says.

"Oh boy, that could be interesting." I say rubbing my eyes. "I think Marik is a handful, he suspects something's up but I can't tell him anything yet which bothers me a lot, he's my little brother after all."

"We all know it's hard to stay out of this." He says. "Still, we must be wary. I am curious about the national champion though…"

"Are you saying you want to get Atem to go into the tournament!" I exclaim standing up suddenly, that was crazy!

"Relax, I'm thinking of it though I'm not sure, you know he can hide it easily."

"But will his pride allow him to lose?" I ask. "Or will he win… at any cost?"


End file.
